


Promise

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [75]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, post Zurich angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Skip promised he would stay in touch.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Creativity Night in the Fandot chat  
> prompts: facebook / promise
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

Arthur opened the tab. The profile was still quite empty. No activity, no active messenger app. Only a name and one friend. Him. 

 

_ ”But you’ll write us, won’t you?” _

 

_ ”Of course I will. I’ll even join Facebook to keep in touch with you. And we’ll Skype.” _

 

_ ”Every day?” _

 

_ ”Maybe not every day, but often.”  _

 

_ ”You promise?” _

 

_ ”I promise!” _

 

_ ”I still don’t want you to go, Skip.” _

 

_ ”I know, Arthur. But it’s an opportunity I can’t miss.” _

 

At least Martin had kept his promise about joining Facebook. And they  _ had _ Skyped once. The video had lagged so bad that they had given up after two minutes and Martin had sent him a few lines on the chat instead. 

 

Martin seemed to be very busy with Swiss airways and Arthur was happy about that. That meant he got to fly planes a lot and probably made a lot of money. That was important to him. Arthur was happy for Martin, he just missed him.

 

_ ”I’ll come back and visit whenever I can.” _

 

_ ”And if we’re at the same place at the same time we can go and play crazy golf!” _

 

_ ”That sounds fun,” said Martin and smiled. ”I have to go now, Arthur, but I see you soon, okay?” _

 

_ ”Okay.” _

 

_ Martin held out his arms for a goodbye-hug and Arthur dropped everything he had and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around his Skip so hard Martin had to ask him to loosen his grip a bit.  _

 

_ ”Er, Arthur. You have to let me go now. I’ll miss my flight.” _

 

_ ”Okay, Skip,” said Arthur and released him. _

 

Now he wished he hadn’t.


End file.
